Unexpected
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: Now we know why Lina's so flat!


Disclaimer: If you don't know the routine by now . . . you will never, never, never know it, whooo-ooo-ooo!   
  
SHE was marrying HIM!  
HE was marrying HER!  
The world had turned upside-down, inside-out. Life was so unfair. Didn't they realize how much it hurt, to want to be the one standing at that alter? To be the one saying those vows, instead of the one witnessing true love fly away forever? For the longest time, to have believed one to be safe because HE was always traveling with oneself, then suddenly to have it all ripped away. Not even knowing how this happened, HE had always been by oneside, when would HE have the time, or the brains to propose to HER? Now here one was, just awaiting the day that one's heart would be ripped out, waiting and smiling while one's heart bled.  
No! It could not end this way! Not after so long, after working so hard! Defeat was still uncertain and victory could yet be grasped!  
Wiping away tears, the red-haired figure got up and began to formulate a plan to make HIS wedding to HER a most memorable day indeed!   
  
The of Sylfiel and Gourry's wedding had finally arrived. Sairaag had finally been rebuilt, and the ceremony was taking place in the new temple to Ceified. All of Sylfiel and Gourry's friends were there. Presiding over the ceremony was the Princess Amelia of Seyruun, who had blossomed into a beautiful and graceful woman over the last five years. Indeed, she was so pretty that she almost upstaged the bride! Certainly Zelgadis Greywards could not keep his eyes off her, and had had several embarrasing accidents because of his inattention to his immediate surroundings. King Zangulus and Queen Martina Navratilova of Zoana were both in attendence, both strictly watched by Zangulus's former partner, Vrumagen, who managed to prevent them from making too many catastrophic disasters or starting any international wars. The Golden Dragon Filia was there, and her sturdy son Valtierra, who was remarkably well behaved for a five-year old. On the other hand, that might have been because of shock and fear; watching Filia bat Xellos through the rough about ahalf-dozen times daily does tend to breed a degree of respect in the watchers. Even Prince(ss) Miwan was here, although the Atlas City Sorcerers Guide was conspicously absent.  
The temple was gorgeous. Newly built, it's clean marble walls shone and sparkled from the sunlight coming in through the cut-glass windows. Lilies, purple and white were everywhere, there delicate scent counterpoint to the white silk banners. A discrete organist sat to the side of the alter, ready to begin the wedding song.  
The moment had arrived. Everything was ready. Amelia was at the front of the temple, dressed in her priestess robes, while Zel, Gourry's best man and very handsome in his blue suit with ivory shirt, was staring at her so hard, his eyes almost fell out of his head. In the pews, Filia and Xellos were carefully sneaking glances at each other. Every time Filia, in her sky blue brocade dress trimmed with lace, looked at Xellos, her fingers automatically reached for her mace. On the otherside, every time Xellos, dressed in a purple silk suit with gold embroidery looked at Filia, his face started twitching, as if he desperately wanted to insult her, but was keeping quiet for the sake of the couple getting married. Elsewhere, Vrumagen, Martina, Zangulus and Miwan were trading fashion tips, a scary enterprise given their appearence. Vrumagen was the most normal of the quad, dressed in simple navy blue robes. Zangulus, on the other hand, would have looked fine in his royal outfit, if he had left the scarecrow hat at home. Martina was thankfully not in her usual Zomelgustar outfit, but the too bright colors in geometric shapes on a puce background was not too hot either. As for Miwan, he seemed to have gotten confused on what was appropriate formal wear for men. He had a nice tailored jacket on top, with a purple silk caravat, but below the jacket he was wearing a white muslin dress, with another purple silk cumberbund for a belt. On his feet, a pair of cream colored high-heeled boots with gold buckles completed his outfit, along with the gold pendant he wore. He still had not cut his long green hair, and looked more like a woman than Lina ever did.  
The ceremony began. The organist began to play and Gourry came out to stand beside Zel. He looked like a young, if somewhat brainless Apollo in his blue suit. Then came the ringbearer, little Val. He looked remarkably serious in his mini-suit, and very cute as well. The seriousness might have been from worrying if his mother was going to bat the way too happy man through the roof before the wedding and reception were over. Next came the lone bridesmaid, Lina, in a simple green outfit that completely disguised the fact that she had no chest to speak of. She too looked unusually somber. Then the flower girl, candy-topped Kira in a candystriped shirt with her sugary smile tossing out bunches of white and blue flowers. Finally came the bride.  
She was breath-taking. Long purple hair cascaded down the white, silk dress, embroidered with moon daisies, framing her radiant face. In her hands were a bouquet of white and violet roses, in her hair, white lilies were woven to make the tiara for the veil. Emerald earrings and pendants added just the right bit of sparkle to the entire picture.  
The vows were said, the rings exchanged. "If anyone knows of any obstacle to this marriage speak now or forever hold thier peace" Amelia recited. Now the ritual pause after the statement is rarely broken, maybe one out of a million times. But today, things are different.  
"Yes" Everyone turned to Lina, who grew pale but stood her ground. "I have something to say."  
"Well, what is it?" growled Zel, impatient to finish.  
Lina took a deep breath. Then to everyone's shock, she opened her dress and let it drop to the floor, revealing . . . "You see, I'm really a man. And I love you Sylfiel!"   
  
That was . . . short. And I guess this explains why Lina's so flat, hehe! 


End file.
